My Sweet Lullaby
by blubuddha999
Summary: When I started Hogwarts, things kind of changed.I was never there for them to sing or tell stories to, but when I got home they did their job as my parents and made me happy, no matter how old I got.Those were the last happy memories I have with my parent


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters.

Prologue to **My Sweet Lullaby**

.>(my kinda smiley)

My mom used to sing to me before bed. I used to love it because I could only see her a few times a week, so it was always special. On those few nights I could see my mom, I would go to bed when she asked and would patiently wait until she came to my room.

She would always knock. I told her that she didn't have to, but she still did it. I remember when she started to sing, it was like drowsiness overtook me, even if I wasn't tired. The melody was just so beautiful, that no one could really listen to it.

And then she would say, "good night James, have sweet dreams." With those words I would fall asleep and everything would be perfect.

My dad was the same, except he didn't sing. He tried once, but mom told him to stop before he killed someone. So instead he sat there on the side of my bed and told me stories and it was the same with my mom. I would fall asleep when he finished.

When I started Hogwarts, things kind of changed. I was never there for them to sing or tell stories to, but when I got home they did their job as my parents and made me happy, no matter how old I got.

Those were the last happy memories I have with my parents.

My last sweet lullaby.

.> (change POV)

Two young men were in a large kitchen.

One of the boys (as they really were),known as James 'Prongs' Potter, had short, messy dark brown hair. Mischievous brown eyes were hidden behind circular glasses. He was tall, with a slight, but muscular build.

The second boy, Sirius 'Padfoot' Black, had shoulder length shaggy black hair. Dark brown, almost black eyes stared at the almost equally mischievous brown eyes from across the table. He was as tall, if not a little taller, than the boy across from him, but a bit more muscular.

"Prongs, you know what starts next week, right?" asked Sirius.

"I think I do; Hogwarts." James said with a smile almost breaking through his serious facade.

"And quidditch!"

"And full moons!"

"And pranks!"

With the last three words, wide grins spread over their faces. Obviously, the teenagers seemed to enjoy these three things.

"Didn't you say that Peter and Remus were coming over? You know, to plan the beginning of our seventh year prank. Seventh year Prongs! Our last year, so this prank has to be the best, so ever-," Sirius was cut of by the sound of a doorbell ringing.

"That's them. I'll get the door, you get the food," James said while already racing down the many halls to open the front door.

Right when Sirius had finished setting out all of the food, two new boys entered the kitchen along with James.

Remus was about an inch or two smaller than James. He had blond/brown hair and light brown, though in the sun looked gold, eyes. Not as muscular as the other boys, but just as skinny, he stood to the right of James.

On James' left, the last boy stood. Peter was short and plump, with wispy blond hair and beady brown eyes.

"I'm never going to get used to how big your house is James, it's too big. But I am happy to hear the good news," Remus said to James as he walked into the kitchen.

"Remus! Peter! What's the good news?" Sirius inquired while chewing on a piece of cheese. (GO CHEESE!)

"James just said that his parents are going to be able to see his first quidditch game this year." Peter answered.

"Oh, he already told me that, but anyways, I'm so glad you guys are _finally _here because now we can _finally _start to make the plans for our seventh year pr-," Sirius was again interrupted, but not from a doorbell.

"Why is it always me who keeps on getting interrupted? It's really annoying," Sirius half stated, half asked as he turned to where the tapping on the window was coming from.

James took the few steps needed to open the window and froze. A black owl was perched on his mom's favorite patch of flowers outside of the window. The black owl cooed as flapped its wings and took to the air, leaving something behind in the red roses as it soared away.

A black envelope.

.>

Okay, how did I do? If you want me to keep going review, otherwise I'm going to drop it and go onto something else.

Also, can somebody explain to me how to upload another chapter, because I already have another chapter ready if need be, I just don't know how to upload it (I'm bad at computers!)

Thanks for reading my story! - i.love.waffles.


End file.
